


The Past Haunts Us

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [117]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: After Hook's father pops up in Storybrooke as a new villain, Emma learns the true story of Hook's childhood: that his mother was killed, that his father took him away promising a life together only to abandon him, that he lived on the street for a while starving and stealing to survive until Liam found him. Emma sees Killian in a whole new light when she really acknowledges that he's a fellow lost child/orphan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

When she first saw the torn black sails of the Flying Dutchman, Emma wasn’t sure what to think. She knew of the ship and its captain from _The Pirates of the Caribbean_ but that was about as far as it went. As the ship came closer to the docks, she could hear the nervous yet curious chatter from those around her. But what struck her as odd was seeing Killian’s face turn that pale shade of white as he ran far from the docks.

Fast forward a week later and the town was filled with chaos. Less than a month from saving the town and saving Elsa later, and a new villain had found its way to Storybrooke. Emma knew that when it came to fairy tales that there would always be some villain or the other, but she felt as if life was seriously pushing it when it came to this town.

Blackbeard was robbing the town blind and terrorizing the citizens. The fact that the crew couldn’t die made it all the harder to defeat them. All she knew was the seven years of their time at sea had worn off and they made their way to the nearest land possible. Emma and her parents had read every book possible but very little was known on the crew of Davy Jones.

But Emma knew one person who knew far more than he was letting on. Killian had been out of it all week and Emma knew that she had to find out why. He had been awfully silent lately and it scared her. The two of them had been doing so well lately, and all of a sudden he completely pulled away; isolating himself from everyone.

She found him alone in their apartment; the one Emma had gotten after coming back from the Enchanted Forest and insisted Killian move in after realising that he spent far more time in it that he did in his room at Granny’s.

She walked over to where he was sitting by the counter staring down in hard thought.

“Hey,” she said softly. He looked up and gave her an acknowledging nod but kept looking down. “Killian, I need you to talk to me. I know something is wrong. Who is he to you? Who is Davy Jones? How do you know him? You can trust me; you can talk to me. It’s not only the town I care about. It’s you. I really care about you, Killian.”

He met her eyes and she could see the pain behind them, “He’s my father, Emma. But he’s never been a good one. He loved my mother for a while but he got bored; he got restless. He wanted to back to the seas. He used to take out his frustrations through drinking and gambling. He couldn’t hold a steady job, because he had an anger problem. My mother worked several jobs to keep a roof over our heads and one night she couldn’t do it anymore. She confronted him one night; like usual he was drunk and he couldn’t take her accusations. So in a furious rage, he killed her. He killed her right in front of me. I was young and he told me that he would take me off to the seas and we would live a grand life together. I had no other family, and no one else to trust so I went with him. Things were great for a few years but he abandoned me in the middle of the night in a strange town. The toll of taking care of a child was too high on him so he did what he did best; he ran. I was alone for a few years before my older brother Liam found me and saved me. He sent me to the naval academy and let me work my way up the ranks on his ship. Emma, my father is a dangerous man, and every time I see him I feel like the hopeless little boy I once was. I couldn’t save my mother, and I couldn’t save myself against him. I heard the tales over the years though. I know what he became and what he is now. Emma, I don’t know how to face him.”

Emma held his hand and hook tightly in hers. “Killian, you helped me with so many of my demons, let me help you with yours. We’ll deal with your father the same way we’ve dealt with everything else; together. Your father had done horrible things but that doesn’t mean that you have to figure it out on your own. We will bring down your father and we will make him pay for everything.”

He smiled at her softly, “Thank you, Emma.” He cupped her face and brought her in for a kiss. “I trust you. We’ll take him down, and we’ll do it together.”


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: loved your one shot of killian's father coming to town and killian being broken. i would love to see davy confront killian and talk down to him and emma, snow and david stick up for him.

From what they had found, Davy Jones was immortal due to the fact that he had agreed to take souls to the worlds beyond after death due to his true love for Calypso. It was something which Emma figured happened after he had left Killian. It confused her slightly how someone who was as cruel as he could be capable to love, but apparently it was possible. But Davy Jones wanted more; he wanted to be the ruler of the seas, so he found a way to imprison the sea goddess in human form. But it hurt his him to have done so to his true love, so he cut out his heart and trapped it in a treasure chest.

So Emma figured that they had two choices. One, see if Calypso was now a resident of Storybrooke, or two, find Davy Jones’ heart and take control of him. But he could have hidden his heart anywhere in the town, assuming it had been brought over.

“So even if we do find this woman he claims to love, how do we know if she even wants to see him? Or if she will even help us? He used her love against him to get more power. It doesn’t exactly sound like their relationship ended up well,” David said softly. They were sitting around her dining room table strategizing. They knew they had to act fast otherwise the entire two would be plundered and pillaged.

“Clearly you’ve never been a woman scorned,” Emma said. “Look, we don’t have a lot of time. Regina, do you know where his heart would be? Could it be in your vault?”

“Possibly,” Regina said as she gave Robin a look. “Do you want the two of us to go find it?”

“Please?” Emma asked. “Mom, Dad, could you try and find Calypso? If we have a way to restore her to her goddess form, then Davy Jones will lose all his power. If he’s here now, then there’s a very big chance that she will be here too.”

“And what will the two of you be doing?” David asked, looking over at them.

Emma squeezed Killian’s hand. “Confronting my father,” Killian said. When they got a few worried looks, he said, “I have to face him sooner or later, and at least this way, it can be on my terms.”

They had spent a few hours talking before deciding they needed to talk with the others. She was worried about Killian; his father was a demon who he hadn’t faced since he was a young boy. Of course Killian had grown a lot since then, he was afraid he would turn right back into the scared child he used to be. She had assured him that she would be with him through all of it; that she wouldn’t let his father treat him poorly.

When they had finally found Davy, he was in Granny’s attempting to flirt with Ruby while his men terrorized the diner.

“Father,” Killian said coldly from the door, drawing the attention of everyone in the diner.

Davy Jones looked up in shock. Emma stared at the pirate in question was nothing like the man in the movies; he had no tentacles, or claws. In fact, he looked just like a normal man.

“Killian?” Davy asked, unsure. “How are you here?”

“The magic of a place called Neverland,” Killian said. “I wish I could say that it’s nice to see you, but I would be lying. Now, how about you get out of my town?”

Davy laughed, “No. Come on Killy, be a sport and share the town with your good old dad. So, is your brother here too?”

Killian’s eyes darkened. “No, he’s dead. Not that you would care; must make you feel better that yet another member of your family is dead. Now, no one wants you here.”

“What, did you get your brother killed? Oh Killian, you always were a failure of a son,” Davy said with mock pity.

“Don’t you dare speak to him like that,” Emma said pushing herself forward. “Killian is a great man, far better than you could ever be. How could you do the things you do, and still treat him like trash?”

Davy sneered, “Got a little bitch fighting your battles for you now, Killy? What, are you so scared of me that this little whore needs to be here protecting you?”

Killian stepped forward and punched his father in the face, “How dare you speak to Emma that way? She is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, because without her, I would have ended up like you. She saved me, and she brought back the good in me. Now this is your final warning; get out of town.”

“Or what?” Davy sneered. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m immortal, and you’re powerless against me.”

“But I’m not,” a feminine voice called out from the door. Emma turned around to see a woman with a glow around her. She didn’t need an introduction for Emma to guess who she was. Emma could also sense magic from her, and she knew that her parents had succeeded. In her hand, she was holding a heart.”

“Calypso?” Davy asked, his face whitening.

David stepped forward slightly. “Jones, I want you to know that your son is a brilliant man who fights for what he believes in. And you are a monster for what you did to his family. Now, as much as I want to stab you, I know it’s pointless, and I know that there’s a goddess here waiting to do much worse to you.”

Calypso began muttering words while Snow turned to the villain.

“Killian is an amazing man, and if I hear one word out of your mouth about anything negative about him, I will shoot you with all the arrows I have,” Snow said.

She saw Killian smile at their family and she squeezed his hand tightly. He brushed her knuckles lightly and she just wanted to pull him into a deep kiss, but resisted.

Davy began to stagger backwards as a flash of white light erupted from him.

“You’re now mortal,” Calypso said. “Now I suggest you leave this town and never return. For if you do, I definitely will have something to say about it, and I know the citizens here will as well.”

Killian stood forward, “You better leave, Davy. You always were a terrible father and I want nothing to do with you. You abandoning me was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Now please, get the hell out of my life.”

Davy sneered, “Come on boys, let’s leave this sorry excuse for a town.”

“And Davy?” Calypso called after him sweetly. “If you ever return, I have your heart, and I won’t hesitate in killing you.”

Emma watched as the men left the diner, and the town. She turned to face her boyfriend and pulled him into a deep hug.

“Thank you guys for everything,” Killian with a smile.

“You’re a good man, Killian,” Calypso said. “Never forget that.” She vanished like smoke in the air.

“I love you so much,” Killian said as he kissed her. He held her tightly in her arms, and Emma knew that he felt safe.

“It’s been a long day, how about we get some dinner?” David asked, clapping him on the back. Killian smiled as they sat down at the table and had dinner as a family. She could tell her boyfriend was a lot lighter, and happier. She smiled at him; he deserved to be happy, and she only wanted to be there for him, like he had for her. They spent the rest of the night talking, laughing, and enjoying with each other, and right now, there was nowhere else she would rather be.


End file.
